Bleeding Sky
by PrincessChaos
Summary: [Oneshot] He sighed, opening his mouth once more to try to get through her thick skull again, however he was cut off, as he felt something light and wet, press against his lips...[SetoxShizuka fluff]


**Author's Notes:** Hello all and welcome to my one-shot! One shot being, it won't be any further updated than this. I have a fetish for romance in the rain, I have no idea why, could be for my own personal reasons, however—none of your business. (Cough, cough) Well, go ahead and read. I'm currently working on quite a few handfuls of new fics and drabble requests for **_Frozen Ember: Silentshipping Drabbles_**. Check that out, if you wish. Now, I shall stop babbling and let you read. (Sweat drops)

* * *

**Warning:** Characters may be a bit OOC -Out of character-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Bleeding Sky**

By: PrincessChaos

"_He sighed, opening his mouth once more to try to get through her thick skull again, however he was cut off, as he felt something light and wet, press against his lips."

* * *

_

Puddles of water splashed, as people about ran to seek shelter. One huddled figure did not seem to care. She continued walking slowly, not caring if cars passing by splashed her feet. She was soaked from head to toe and seemed to be shivering from the cold. She did not, however care. She wore a jacket, over her high school uniform, although it did nothing to shield her from the harsh winds and cold rain. She kept her head down; her wet auburn hair covered her face from the view of anyone. She seemed lost, as if she was searching for something. Her backpack, slumped a bit, hanging off her arm.

"Onni-chan… **(1)**" she whispered softly to herself. Tears slid down her rosy cheeks, mixing in with the rain that was pouring. Her teeth chattered, as a wind blew by. If she continued walking with what she was wearing, she would catch her death. She didn't seem to care if she did or not. She did not seem to care at all. Her once joy filled eyes, were blank and emotionless. Inwardly, she wanted to wither away. Just to crawl up somewhere and die.

"Onni-chan, why did you have to leave me?" she asked, tears furiously began cascading down her cheeks, "It's my fault that you had died…" an eerie whisper escaped from her lips, "My fault…"

* * *

Cobalt eyes watched the young auburn haired girl walking across the street, from the corner of his eye. He knew who the girl was, the pathetic mutt's sister—well, dead mutt's. It kind of surprised him, to hear that the mutt had died from a car accident. All his friends were upset afterwards, he however paid no mind. His sister, though, she seemed to not taken this very well. From this past week, he could see her that she was tremendously upset by her facial expressions. She had changed, from perky to depressed, in an instant. Although, it had only been a week since he had died, everyone had long forgotten the whole ordeal, but this girl had not.

But of course she had not, this was her older brother. Surely, if he died, his own little brother would have reacted the same way. He knew he would, if his younger brother did. Hell, he would not care about anything anymore. He watched the girl's shoulder slump, as she the rain continued to soak her. She looked like a soaked rat, walking like that, with her clothes sticking to her like a second skin.

He looked up at the umbrella, shielding him from the coldness of nature. He stopped walking for a moment, closing his eyes and listening to the light drumming of rain drops against the light fabric of his umbrella. Rain was such an unpredictable weather, you never knew when it was starting or ending or how hard it would be. He opened his eyes and looked back across the street, to see the girl's lying against a brick wall, slowly sliding onto the pavement. She seemed to have been crying, but he could not tell. The rain had worsened a bit and he eyed the girl in sympathy.

He found himself doing something he thought he would never do. He slowly ran across the street and towards the girl. He stopped in front of her curled up figure and placed the umbrella over her. She slowly looked up, feeling no rain scathing her skin. Her eyes were emotionless and she did not seem to say anything in response, only staring up at the tall blue eyed man.

"Get up and stop crying," he commanded. She said nothing in response, but looked down at his feet. He sighed and leaned against the brick wall, next to her huddled form, holding the umbrella so that they were both shielded from the rain. She sobbed, her shoulders shaking. He did not know what to say, he wanted to make her feel better, although he did not personally know her. Damn his conscious.

He ran a hand through his slightly dampened hair, letting out another sigh. A car passed by. Rain continued to fall. The girl continued to sob. He still was there, holding the umbrella over them.

He looked at her downtrodden figure, blankly. Inwardly, he pitied the girl. She had just recently moved in with her brother almost a year ago, only to be tragically ended with the death of Jounouchi Katsuya. Personally, he could care less if the mutt had died and he was not supposed to care how the Jounouchi's sister was taking this, but yet he did. It confused him. He should not care about another being, besides his own younger brother. So why was he drawn to her like a moth to a flame? Why did he care? Was it because she reminded him of her brother? He pitied her dearly.

No one deserved to go through this pain, not even Jounouchi's little sister, no matter how much he had detested him.

He looked back down at the girl, only to see her looking back at him. He looked at her closely. Her honey brown eyes were watery and red from crying. She looked miserable. Crushed. Alone. Lost. She looked so vulnerable, now. Leaning against the damp cold brick wall, crying her heart out. What would crying succeed in doing?

Absolutely nothing.

If he hated anything, it was people who clung to their past, instead of looking in the present and future. He gritted his teeth slightly, letting out a low growl, as he suddenly yanked her up. She did not fight back, like he would have suspected. She just looked down at her feet, absentmindedly, lost in the haze her mind had enveloped in her head. He gently grabbed her chin, lifting it up, so she was staring directly at his face.

"Stop crying over something that has passed," he commanded. She did nothing in response. He rubbed his temples. Damn it, why the hell did he care? He shouldn't care. He should just leave her here, to wallow in her misery and continue with his life, but no—he had to try and make her feel better. He cursed his conscious, once more.

"…I-It's my fault…" she slowly whispered, causing his eyes suddenly avert back to her. His cobalt eyes looked at her, confused. "How is it your fault?" he asked. She pulled away from his grip on her face and looked back down on the floor, tears beginning to fall once more.

"My fault…" she whispered once more. Kaiba cursed inwardly. This girl was making no sense, what so ever! He narrowed his eyes, starting to become impatient. "He died in a car crash. Unless, you were the person who crashed into him killing him, it's not your fault," Kaiba stated. Her eyes dilated for a moment, though he was not sure if she had heard him or not. Quite frankly, he was irritated. She pulled away from his grip and turned back around; trying to run again, but Kaiba jerked her back by her arm.

"My fault!" she screamed, tears beginning to furiously run down her cheeks.

**SLAP! (2)**

Her eyes widened in shock, as her head was sent to the side, from the blow. Kaiba looked at his hand, but he quickly grabbed her by her shoulders, leaning over towards her face. He had not known what had come over him, but that blow seemed to have lured her out of her haze, that was enough for him. "It was not your fault. Stop blaming yourself," he demanded. He did not care if he was hurting her with his grip. He was having trouble talking to her! She would not process a word he was saying!

Her shoulders began to shake, more tear forming, however, he gently wiped them away with his finger. "I-If he had not come to pick me up…he w-would not have died…" she said softly. Kaiba let out an irritated sigh. He was getting annoyed—very annoyed.

"And how do you know he would not have died the next day or maybe the day after that? No one knows what the future foretells. It's not your fault that he died. It is the fault of the person who had crashed into his car. Now get that through your skull…" he hissed. She seemed a bit frightened by his tone of voice and stumbled back a bit. Kaiba grasped her chin once more, this time much more firmly.

"Do you understand me? It is not your fault. Stop wallowing. Get over it. Everyone goes through losses. Your brother would not want to see you crying now, would he? He would not want you crying over him. He would want you to live your life to its fullest. Though you lost him physically, he's still alive in your heart," he stated, grabbing the locket around his neck. **(3)** She stared at him, not saying anything. No words escaped her lips. He sighed, opening his mouth once more to try to get through her thick skull again, however he was cut off, as he felt something light and wet, press against his lips.

"Thank you," she said softly, turning away, "my brother would not want me to be acting like this…" he said nothing in response, putting his fingers to his lips. He had kissed her. No one had ever kissed him. The kiss had been gentle and innocent. It had shocked him. He watched her figure, slowly begin to walk away. She did not slump; she did not continue to cry. He felt a small tug at the corner of his lips. He was smiling.

Kaiba slowly felt his legs moving towards her. His quick strides finally caught up to her. She looked up at him, seeing an umbrella hover over her once more.

"May I walk you home?" he asked, looking at him. She nodded, smiling softly. The rain soon began to cease and the sun slowly shone through, as the two figures walked.

An ever silent smile, each playing on their lips.

* * *

**- O W A R I -

* * *

**

**Author's Comments:** Trust me; I know the characters are OOC. I was experimenting. You're allowed to beat the crap out of me, for writing such a horrible fic. I have no idea, what compelled me to put this up. I just wanted to write an angst filled romance, in the rain. (Shrugs) Review, flames, and criticism welcomed. (Goes off to write the next chapter for **_Blazing Crimson Night_**)

**(1)** Onni-chan – Big brother

**(2)** Please forgive me, for writing Kaiba slapping Shizuka! I know it was mean, but that usually works when you try to snap someone out of a daze! (Sweat drops)

**(3)** Kaiba sounds terribly out of character. Please, skew me alive. I deserve it. (Hands you a skewer)

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Bleeding Sky_** copyright © **08.26.05** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


End file.
